


My Other Half.

by Hulk_Stanner



Series: DMC RP Based Fics... [11]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 3D, 3V - Freeform, A bit of cute feelings snuck in lol, Alpha Vergil (Devil May Cry), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Dante is a horny fuck and Vergil is a bit of a sadist, Demon Sex, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Do not copy to another site!, Dom/sub, First heat/First rut, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dante (Devil May Cry), Oral Knotting, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pre-Temem Ni Gru, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: Dante is horny and tries to jack off in an alleyway on the way home from a bar. Turns out, it was the one right near his building and Vergil catches him. Gratuitous Incestuous Demon Smut ensues.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: DMC RP Based Fics... [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784983
Kudos: 65





	My Other Half.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in yet another alternate timeline, wherein Vergil and Dante were raised by Sparda and started Devil May Cry together, but the Temem-ni-gru incident hasn't happened yet. They're probably about 19 in this. Pretty much Demons decided to do things and I just went aling with it lol. Brief mention of Mundus, who apparently decided not to be a dick again coz for some reason he's been doin that lately lol.

Dante grinned as he half staggered out of the bar he'd been at most of the night. The Demon had been hoping to find someone to hook up with to help sate his near permanent state of arousal, which had begun getting worse and more persistent as he got older... Dammit... Where was Vergil when he needed him...? Oh. Right. At home... Which seemed an awful long way away right now, and Dante was only getting hornier as he walked. His slightly booze clouded brain had apparently decided that thinking about Vergil's dick while he walked was a great idea, rather than the reality of making him even harder than he already was in his tight leather pants and the half Demon groaned a bit as he fell back against a solid stone wall, hiden in a dark alley and unzipped his pants, pulling his aching dick out and stroking himself slowly.

A low, slightly dark chuckle sounded right near his ear a few moments later and Dante opened his eyes to see his Brother standing almost pressed up against him in the alley. The only person who could ever manage to sneak up on him... "Oh, Little Brother... How typically degenerate of you... You couldn't even make it _inside_ before whipping your dick out... Impatient and lacking control, as usual Brother dearest..." Vergil purred in a half mocking, half sultry tone as he bit sharply at Dante's ear before retreating. "Verg..." Dante whined, attempting to chase after him, but Vergil stopped him with the end of Yamato's sheath, jabbing him sharply in the gut to push him back against the wall. "No. If you want it, you will have to _earn_ it, Little Brother..." The older Demon told him, with a Devilish smirk. "Since you have already debased yourself by jerking off in a filthy alley like some kind of uncouth animal, you can continue to behave like one..." Vergil told him, stepping back and for a moment Dante couldn't work out exactly what Vergil meant, until he made to get off the wall and was once again stopped by Yamato.

"Crawl." Vergil ordered him and Dante blinked for a moment, thinking he must have misheard. "Wha...?" He started to ask only to be cut off by Vergil snapping his mouth closed with the end of Yamato's sheath beneath his jaw where a slight pained preassure was beginning to creep in where he was pressing the corner into the soft underside of Dante's jaw. "You heard me, Dante... _Crawl._ " Vergil repeated, and Dante had been about to vehemently protest such a degrading and submissive act, until Vergil pushed the end of the sword sheath harder against his jaw, forcing him to tilt his head back slightly, and Dante grit his teeth and managed to hold his tongue as Vergil's sharp voice whipped through him. "Or, if you prefer, I can simply leave you here to finish off yourself, since you seemed to be doing such an excellent job of that without me..."

Vergil's smirk was sharp and cruel, and he knew exactly just how much Dante didn't want to go back to jacking off alone, now that Vergil was here. It was always better when Vergil helped. Instead of verbally answering, Dante waited for Vergil shift the sword from under his jaw before taking a deep breath and slowly lowering himself down to the ground on his hands and knees, refusing to actually look up at Vergil until his Brother once again used his sword to push his head up. Dante's expression was a strange and volatile mix of anger, humiliation, lust and excitement. He hated that Vergil made him do these things, to get what he wanted but he also loved the results, and to an extent maybe he even _enjoyed_ how utterly shameful and humiliated his Brother could make him feel, in these moments. Like a beast, being trained and put in his place by the firm hand of his Master...

Fuck. That was probably _exactly_ how Vergil saw it. He had always been the calm one. Cool and efficient, and in command. Dante was the wild card. The loose cannon. Vergil was smirking knowingly at him, and Dante bit down into his tongue to stop himself from saying something that would undoubtedly cause Vergil to torment him some more, or simply leave him hanging... Speaking of which. Dante flushed a bright red and ground his terth together when he realised that he was still hanging out of his pants, as Vergil hadn't really given him the chance to zip back up. Fucking sadist.

"Good boy." Vergil told him condescendingly, knowing how much it would grate. The Demon bit his tongue again when Vergil untied the length of gold ribbon from his sword and looped it deftly around Dante's neck, tying it in a slip knot so that it would pull taught at his throat whenever Vergil tugged on it. Vergil smirked at him again before turning on his heel and beginning to stride brusquely back around to the front of the Shop, and Dante was forced to scramble after him to avoid being either choked or pulled over flat on his face. Fuck, he really hoped that none of his neighbors happened to be looking out of their windows or out and about right now... Crawling up the few steps behind his Brother on the makeshift leash with his dick hanging out was humiliating enough without anybody actually witnessing it.

Dante kept his head down so that he could hide behind his hair as he obediently crawled through the door, which Vergil held open for him, and the younger Demon gave a slight yelp of surprised indignation fused with arousal when Vergil abruptly smacked him on the ass sharply with the end of his sword. To make matters even more humiliating, Vergil promptly sat himself down in Dante's desk chair, as though he owned it, and spread his legs wide as he set Yamato beside him. "Strip." His Brother ordered him, and this Dante was fine with obeying, having absolutely no shame whatsoever about his naked body.

Vergil made him actually fold his clothes and then made him crawl over to place them on the couch before crawling back to the spot between his legs. Vergil forced him to look up again, before suddenly grabbing Dante's wrists and pulling them behind his back, using one loose end of the ribbon to tie his hands before running the other down his front and looping it tightly around the base of his cock. Dante swore and wriggled around a bit where he was kneeling on the floor, hissing a bit when his movements tugged at the bindings around his cock and throat.

"Fuck! _Vergil..._ " The young Demon half whined half growled. "I told you, Dante; you will have to _earn it._ " Vergil reminded him, with an evil little smirk before fisting a hand in his hair and dragging him up to kiss him roughly. Dante opened to it eagerly, his Brother's tongue immediately invadung his mouth and dominating. Dante faught back just as passionately, both biting and nipping and practically tongue fucking each other's mouths as they vied for dominance... Eventually, Dante lost and Vergil pulled back looking entirely too smug as he nipped sharply at Dante's lower lip as he went.

Dante was bright eyed and panting slightly already as he was pushed down toward Vergil's crotch, and his Brother smirked at him again as he said; "Put that foul mouth of yours to a good use, Little Brother..." Apparently Vergil really did intend on making him work for it, as he was making no move to get himself out of his trousers and Dante nosed at his crotch a bit before catching the zipper in his teeth and drawing it downwards, shifting back up to tug the button loose, after managing to open Vergil's belt with his teeth. Once he'd got everything opened the Demon nosed his way inside Vergil's pants, taking in a deep breath to fill his senses with his delicious scent. It was heady and strong, musky and fresh and entirely Vergil...

Dante licked over the hard, smooth flesh before working his way up to take the tip into his mouth, freeing him properly from his pants and sliding himself all the way down the length of him with a low groan. God! He loved the taste of Vergil... He loved _everything_ about Vergil. His twin, his mirror image, alike in so many ways but polar opposites in many more... His big, dick of a Brother... The other half of his soul... He tasted like home, and pack, and family, and Dante was actually glad he hadn't found anyone else who'd taken his fancy this evening, because this right here was all he'd ever really wanted... Sure, Vergil could be a demanding, overbearing, teasing, cruel, sadistic asshole sometimes, but that was part of why Dante loved him. Vergil was not afraid to simply _take_ what he wants, and when Vergil decided that the thing he wanted was _Dante_ , well. The younger Devil was certainly not going to stand in the way of him getting it...

When Vergil pushed his head down further onto his cock, shoving himself back into his throat and making him choke a bit, Dante let him, forcing his throat to relax around the intrusion and letting his Brother in as far as he could possibly take him, swallowing a bit around the end of him once he had got control of his gag reflex. It was something he'd been practicing just for Vergil. That, and learning how to circular breathe. He could now hold his breath for an inordinately long time and the thick dildo he'd brought to practice on had clearly been a good investment. The one thing it didn't have, however, was the thick, heavy knot at the base of the shaft, and Dante swore for a second that Vergil was gonna break his jaw when he began forcing it in, yanking harshly on Dante's hair when his teeth grazed just a bit too hard, making him open wider and relax his throat some more as he slid inexorably further in.

"Mmm... Good boy..." Vergil praised him, petting his hair a bit as he rolled his hips forward a bit and Dante almost choked again, but managed to keep relaxed at the last minute. "Oh, you have been training yourself well for me, Little Brother... All the way in and you look like you could take more..." Vergil purred at him and Dante could only look up at him with bright, lust hazed eyes. He wasn't quite sure what Vergil meant by _more_ until he started thrusting shallowly into Dante's mouth, into his throat, keeping his thick knot pushed inside even as it started to grow, and holy shit! Vergil wasn't possibly going to...

Oh, god! He was. He _was_ , and there nothing that Dante could do about it besides make some rather muffled whining sounds and just hang on for the ride as Vergil thrust himself in and out of his throat. Dante almost panicked a bit when he felt Vergil suddenly bury himself and his knot was filling Dante's mouth and resting heavily on his tongue, effectively gagging him and Dante _almost_ tried to pull back a bit but he was stopped by Vergil's firm hand on his head and his Brother's cool words above him. "You can take this, Dante... You're doing so well already, Little Brother... Just a bit more..." Vergil purred at him, and Dante felt himself relax instantly. He could do this. He could, for Vergil... He could do _anything_ for Vergil...

There really was no choice but to simply swallow everything that Vergil gave him, and he did so with a relish, always enjoying being fed this way by his Brother. It was something he'd long come to associate with comfort, and safety from Vergil, who had always let him crawl into his bed when they were children whenever Dante had had a nightmare and once they had discovered sex, it had become Dante's favoured way of distracting himself from his own head, laying in between Vergil's legs under his covers and taking him in his mouth to suckle on him until he came with a soft pant and a bitten off moan, and then the taste of him and his long fingered hands in his hair had been all that he could think about...

It was nice, now that he had got used to the extra girth and the further push down his throat, being gagged like this on Vergil's thick knot. It was even nicer knowing he'd pleased his big Brother by being able to take it, as he'd said he could...

"I think I have just found my new favourite way of keeping you quiet, for a while..." Vergil told him with a smirk, running the tips of his fingers along Dante's jawline and around where his lips were closed over the base of his cock, his nose virtually buried in Vergil's soft white pubic hairs and he was utterly surrounded and filled by his Brother, and the raging inferno that had been howling at the back of his mind for some time now had finally begun to calm, under his Brother's firm hand. Dante let himself enjoy being owned like this by Vergil, the earlier humiliation and irritation having been transmuted now into the pure desire to please his big Brother... His Alpha...

Oh. Oh... Of course... Their Father and Mundus had both explained Demon puberty to them, once Vergil had started showing signs and Dante remembered very clearly the conversation about the different dynamics, and how they worked in Demon Society... Of course it was obvious that Vergil was an Alpha, even if he hadn't fully presented yet by actually having a rut... Dante hadn't really thought too hard about his own, seeing as the only person he was _really_ interested in was his Brother. But of course, it would only make sense for Dante be Omega, if Vergil was Alpha. He couldn't imagine spending his first heat with anyone else, and perhaps that was why Vergil hadn't yet properly presented... His Demon was likely waiting for it's Omega to be ready to start having heats, before entering a rut itself...

When Vergil's knot finally did go down, the Demon carefully removed himself from his Brother's mouth and throat, and Dante sucked in a few sharp mouthfuls of air before wriggling a bit and looking up at his big Brother with a low whine. His dick was so damn hard it could probably cut glass, and his balls ached with the need to release and to make matters worse, Dante could feel the wet sensation of slick pooling in his ass and leaking down his thighs, getting him ready to take his Brother's massive cock and he desperately needed to be filled with Vergil's knot again now, and his hot thick seed.

"Verg... Please..." Dante breathed, not too ashamed to beg for his Brother's cock if that's what it took to get Vergil inside him. "Up. And bend over the desk." Vergil commanded him, and Dante wriggled and awkwardly managed to get himself up and positioned where his Brother wanted him. It took some doing, what with his arms still bound and the ties tugging at his throat and dick and the prone position Vergil had him in had pulled the ribbons taught along his body, so that it was impossible to ignore where he was bound. Dante arched his back a bit, as much as he could with his hands bound there, spreading his legs wide and presenting himself to his Alpha.

He was soaking wet and dripping already and a low whine left him as he felt Vergil close behind him, running his gloved hands lightly over Dante's heated skin and dragging his nails down the insides of his thighs. Dante realised he was trembling now, beneath his Brother's touch and his body was starting to feel hot and overly sensitive. " _Dante..._ " Vergil's voice in his ear, low and seductive and just a tiny bit breathy. "You are beginning to smell of heat-scent, Little Brother... Mmm... No wonder you could not control yourself earlier..." Vergil purred, biting his ear as he slid his fingers down through the slick that was leaking out of his ass. He had obviously removed his gloves by now, and the rest of his clothing, as Dante felt only hot skin against his own burning flesh when he learned down over him, pressing his bound arms even more firmly into his back.

"So desperate to be filled by me, that you couldn't even wait until you got inside..." Vergil murmured, in his velvet smooth tones. "Is that what you want, _Dante...?_ " The older Demon asked him seductively. "Do you want me inside you? Do you want to be filled with my knot and my seed...? To have me breed you, over and over again...?" He purred, darkly.

"Fuck, yes! Vergil _please..._ " Dante begged, really starting to feel the heat curling through his guts now and it felt like he was going to _die_ if he didn't get Vergil's cock inside him like, _right now_. Dante could smell the beginnings of rut edging into his Brother's scent as Vergil growled slightly and suddenly plunged two fingers into his wet asshole, twisting sharply to hit his prostate and Dante cried out with a mixture of relief and frustration, thrilled to finally have _something_ in him but still needing _more_. " _Verg..._ " Dante groaned out in an almost sob, and his sadistic fuck of a Brother finally decided to take mercy on him and Dante _howled_ in ecstasy as he finally felt the large head of Vergil's cock pushing into him, followed by the rest of his thick shaft and the Omega Demon could feel every single huge inch of his massive length as it slid into him.

Taking Vergil's dick inside of his body felt like coming home, and Dante was panting and groaning and swearing profusely as his Brother started moving inside him. Vergil's thrusts were deep and hard, one hand gripping tightly at Dante's hip, hard enough to bruise, at least for a while, and the other hand was fisted tightly in his hair, tugging sharply as he bit at the skin of his neck and shoulder, his ear, along his jawline. Dante was crying out with abandon as Vergil fucked him into the desk, his dick aching and oversensitive with how badly he needed to come and the constant tugging from the ribbon and the feel of it pulled tight around his throat and biting into his wrists...

Dante almost blacked out with the sheer force of his pleasure when he felt Vergil's huge knot pushing into his more than willing ass, and he was practically crying for release by the time Vergil finally, _finally_ untied the piece of ribbon from around his dick as he snarled lowly and sunk his teeth into Dante's throat, and he had clearly Triggered because they were long, sharp fangs now and his already massive cock had gotten _even bigger_ inside him and his huge knot was splitting him open in the best of ways as he felt the delightful liquid sensation of his Brother's hot, thick seed being spilled up inside him, trapped and held there by his large knot and Dante was incoherent with pleasure and his mind exploded with pure bliss as Vergil's fangs bit deep into the mating gland at the juncture of his throat and held there with a possessive growl, right as Dante's own orgasm slammed into him with the force of a freight train.

Dante lay shuddering beneath his big Brother as he slowly came down from it, attempting to tilt his hips up a bit more to get Vergil's cum further inside him. Vergil growled in satisfaction and licked the blood from his neck as he pulled Dante's hips up for him, pleased with the way his Omega instinctively wanted to seat his seed as deeply inside him as possible. " _Mine..._ " Was growled lowly into his ear, and Dante whined and managed to fund his voice again, finally although it was completely wrecked and hoarse. "Always yours Verg... 'v'always been yours, big Brother..." The younger Demon murmured to him and the scratching, growling, clawing voice in his head had finally gone silent now that it apparently had what it wanted. To belong to Vergil, properly, in every way possible...

Dante had barely noticed when Vergil untied him, and a few low groans were pulled out of him when Vergil hooked his strong arms under Dante's thighs and proceeded to carry him upstairs to their bedroom, keeping their hips flush as he walked to avoid tugging too hard at Dante's entrance with his knot. Vergil got them both settled on their sides and immediately wrapped his still scaled arms around his Brother, stroking his hair and holding him tight as he leaned in to give him a kiss, their tongues tangling lazily together now, rather than the fierce, frabtic pace of earlier.

It was just as Dante was falling asleep, happy and sated and entirely safe in his Brother's arms and stuffed full of his thick knot and dick and his warm cum, that Dante heard a barely audible, whispered; "I love you, Little Brother..." ' _I love you too, Verg..._ ' Dante thought with a small smile as he finally succumbed to the peaceful, darkened pull of sleep...


End file.
